


Fire and Gasoline

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [15]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You feed off your man's energy.





	Fire and Gasoline

Seth is yanking off his tie before you’ve even entered the hotel room; you are tossing purse and heels in a similar display of anger. The after party was a bad idea; you two were too chaotic and undecided to leave it unscathed.

When he whips around to face you, you turn your back to him and gesture towards the zipper of your eggplant cocktail dress. It is one of the few things that could distract Seth at this moment. Letting out a heavy breath against the back of your neck, he slides the zipper down your back. His fingertips ghost your spine, causing you to shiver, as he immediately steps away from you.

You face him again, your back exposed to the air conditioned breeze circulating in the room, and he begins to unbutton his shirt, espresso dark gaze locked onto you.

The jealousy had nearly consumed the two of you as you left the party, arguing relentlessly in the car as you made it back to the hotel. You didn’t like the way he posed for pictures with other Divas, and he hated the way you danced with the Superstars.

Now, you were both eerily silent. The best solution was to stop this never ending, ridiculous battle between you. You could both find someone who kept you calm, who didn’t make everything feel like a fight, and who made you feel like the only person in the world.

However, as you slip the dress down your body, stepping out of it and tossing it to a nearby chair, he approaches without bothering to remove his shirt. You are putty in his arms, your fingertips immediately dancing in his chest hair as he takes you into a forceful kiss. It’s his way of saying, stop fighting me. You pull on the shirt until his arms fall to his sides, and you can remove the material completely.

His lips create a trail from your cheekbone, along the side of your throat, and onto your shoulder; the whole time you return the favor, beginning to undo his belt. Seth doesn’t ask to remove your bra, doesn’t receive much of a signal, before he roughly pulls the material apart – making you wonder if he’s ruined the garment permanently. He starts to pull it down your arms as you undo his pants and ease his zipper down. You push the material a little off his hips, appreciating his finely sculpted form, until he stops you to pull the bra off completely, tossing it over his shoulder. You know the look in his eyes: it is a mixture of fury and lust, as always it’s directed towards you.

Seth grabs a handful of your hair, yanking your head back before he begins to suckle at your breast. Eyes shut tight, you try not to move though you find one your hands tunneling into his hair as teeth graze your nipple. You think about his smile towards another woman, and you pull hard on his mane forcing him to back away from you. Both of you are breathless as you swallow hard and move back from him a step, crossing your arms across your chest.

His pants hanging loose on his hips do nothing to conceal his erection as you try to think clearly for a moment; it could always be like this. No reason, just frustration, and mind blowing sex. Is that enough for you?

Seth holds his head little higher, saying nothing as he removes everything and stands before you nude. When he tries to clear your head once more, make this argument done with, you still feel the mist in your eyes – a reminder of how insecure and uncertain you truly are. You feel a tear slip out despite your forced composure, and Seth is upon you again. This time, his lips envelope yours with a sweet tenderness as his fingers slide into the waistband of your panties; leaving your kiss, he leaves a soft trail along your skin as he removes the barrier between the two of you.

“I only want you.” Seth cups your face in his hands as he says the words, pressing his forehead roughly against yours, “Why can’t you just get that?”

“I could say the same to you.”

“Don’t. Don’t say the same.” Seth lifts you up, happy when your legs wrap around him, and climbs onto the bed using his knees. Moving up the bed like this, he makes you feel feather light. Sitting beneath you, his sex brushing yours, Seth continues, “Tell me you want only me.”

You stroke his hair, whispering, “I do want only you. I think that’s our problem sometimes. I see someone else who wants you and I—I lose it. I know it isn’t right. It’s pretty fucking unhealthy. Neither of us want to be stuck in a relationship like that, right?”

“I will do anything to be with you.” Seth’s words cause you to smile slightly as your thumbs brush his hair out of his face, “That’s all I know.”

You kiss his lips, appreciative of his forfeit even though nothing had changed. You get up, blinking your eyes lovingly at him a few times before your eyes shut completely, and you’ve slid down onto his length. Wrapping your arms around him, you take your time to ride him and remind yourself that nothing, no one is going to separate you anytime soon.


End file.
